Dear Diary
by ParadoxClock
Summary: La vida de Arthur estaba llena de estrés. Por ese motivo, sus amigos del "Club de Magia" deciden comparle un diario íntimo para que empiece a descargar sus preocupaciones. UsUk. Medio OOC


**Pareja: **UsUk – Estados Unidos x Inglaterra (Alfred F. Jones x Arthur Kirkland)

**Universo: **Gakuen Hetalia

**Aclaraciones: **"Vasile" es Rumania, "Lukas" es Noruega, "Ian" es Escocia, "David" es Gales, "Mathias" es Dinamarca, "Dylan" es Irlanda, y supongo que saben que "Peter" es Sealand y que "Tino" es Finlandia.

Hetalia (c) Himaruya Hidekaz

-.-

**Sábado**

-.-

Diario:

Para empezar te aclaro que no estoy escribiéndote porque quiera… es casi una obligación. Es un método anti-estrés propuesto (impuesto) por Vasile.

Sinceramente no le veo mucha utilidad que digamos, pero ambos Vasile y Lukas lo creyeron necesario.

Vasile siempre aconseja cosas extrañas, pero para que Lukas lo apoye significa que la cosa es seria… y ellos son mis únicos amigos… por eso lo hago. Fin de la explicación.

-.-

**Domingo **

-.-

Diario:

Esta noche antes de irme a dormir, fui a la cocina para prepararme un té.

Resulta que mi hermano mayor, Ian, estaba recostado sobre el sillón (se había quedado dormido viendo una película).

David, mi otro hermano (tengo tres y todos mayores que yo), aparte de ser un maldito desorganizado, estudia psicología y por ende tiene muchos libros que siempre deja tirados por toda la casa.

¿Por qué digo esto?

Porque cuando me dirigía a mi cuarto me tropecé con uno de esos libros y tiré el té sobre la cabeza de Ian…

Claro que no me quedé ahí parado. Apenas pasó corrí escaleras arriba y me encerré en mi cuarto con llave. Ni me atreví a ver a mi hermano. Debe estar saliéndole espuma por la boca de lo rabioso que debe estar...

A partir de ahora voy a tener que ser más cuidadoso con todo. Mi hermano puede ser muy vengativo y no quiero arriesgarme.

-.-

**Lunes**

-.-

Diario:

Casi me muero y todo por culpa de Vasile.

Hoy era uno de esos días en los que a Vasile y Lukas les tocaba acompañarme a comer en la cafetería. Verás, Diario, Lukas y Vasile son mis únicos amigos… pero yo no soy el único amigo de Lukas o de Vasile…

Hay veces que Lukas se va con sus otros amigos como Mathias, Tino, etc., y Vasile se va con el chico de Bulgaria que ni siquiera sé cómo se llama y cuando eso pasa siempre me quedo solo.

¡No me quejo de nada! ¡Y no! ¡Esto no es un reproche!

Después de todo, cuando esos dos me conocieron ya eran amigos de esas personas… ¡Debería agradecer el que busquen tiempo para estar conmigo!

Pero volviendo al tema original:

Estábamos hablando y entonces de la nada Vasile dice casi gritando: "¡Pero vos sí estás enamorado, Arthur!"

Le lancé una mirada asesina sedienta de sangre, pero aun así no se detuvo.

"¡Te gusta ese chico que va a mí clase! ¡Alfr-!" dijo, y por suerte Lukas le pegó en la cara con el libro de biología antes de que siguiera.

Miré a mí alrededor. Creí que nadie había oído a Vasile, lo que me hubiera ahorrado muchas preocupaciones. Pero entonces, por detrás de mí empecé a oír el sonido de una risa que sonaba demasiado familiar.

Era Francis Bonnefoy. Mi más grande enemigo de todos los tiempos (nos odiamos desde que tengo memoria).

Di un rápido vistazo a la mesa donde se encontraba. Estaba comiendo junto a sus estúpidos amigos, Gilbert y Antonio, y aunque no lo parecía, yo sabía que los malditos estaban haciendo un malvado esfuerzo por grabar lo que habían escuchado en su memoria.

En un intento de remendar su error, Vasile dijo que no me preocupara, que de seguro se estaban riendo de otra cosa.

No culpo a Vasile… a veces es un estúpido.

Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que el trío de idiotas empiece a molestarme.

-.-

**Martes**

-.-

Diario:

A la entrada del colegio, Alfred me saludó. Me dijo "Hola" con una sonrisa cuando pasó caminando por el pasillo. Pero aunque Alfred sea el chico que me gusta, no creas que este tipo de cosas me afectan.

No es como si me hubiera perdido la primera hora de clase por estar pensando en que me saludó y que luego Lukas hubiera tenido que ir a buscarme.

De paso quiero aclararte, Diario, que yo no soy invisible para este chico. De hecho en un tiempo fuimos compañeros de clase, solo que nunca me atreví a hablarle.

Me extraña que me haya saludado tan de la nada. Pero Alfred siempre fue muy simpático y sociable… demasiado.

Debería ser ilegal tener una sonrisa tan brillante que pueda hechizar a las personas tan fácilmente.

-.-

**Miércoles**

-.-

Diario:

Hoy Alfred me volvió a saludar a la entrada del instituto. Esta vez también me preguntó cómo estaba.

Me puse algo nervioso pero cuando estaba a punto de responderle (creo que olvidé mencionar que ayer no le respondí por el shock), aparece Francis por la esquina del pasillo.

Francis, siempre rastrero como una serpiente, le dijo a Alfred que quería hablar con él urgentemente y se lo llevó antes de que pudiera decir algo.

Mientras se iban, Francis me miró y me sonrió.

¡Eso nunca es una buena señal, Diario! ¡Con solo esa expresión me doy cuenta que ya adivinó que me gusta Alfred! ¡Estoy seguro! ¡Completamente seguro!

Es más, estoy empezando a pensar que él no llegó de casualidad. Estoy empezando a pensar que estaba esperando el momento justo para actuar. ¡Yo lo sé!

Si no hubiera sido porque el cerebro de Vasile nunca le avisó que cerrara la boca, esto no estaría pasando. ¡Fue demasiado obvio! ¡Cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta! ¡Solo necesitaba esa escena para confirmarlo!

Maldición…

No creo que Francis se lo haya contado a Alfred.

Él no es así. Es más maligno.

Te apuesto lo que quieras, Diario, a que va a usarlo como amenaza.

No voy a poder hacer nada en contra de él o de los otros dos escorpiones que tiene por amigos porque cuando quiera puede ir y contarle a todo el mundo quién me gusta. ¡Solo imaginarlo es embarazoso! Me tiene en sus asquerosas manos francesas… y eso es tan frustrante…

Un día van a tener que inventar una palabra para describir a Francis… y cuando lo hagan espero que rime con mierda, porque en este momento se me ocurren muchas rimas.

-.-

**Jueves**

-.-

Diario:

Hoy es jueves. Eso significa que dos de mis hermanos salen y no vuelven hasta mañana a la noche.

Lo bueno es que no voy a tener que tropezarme con los libros de David. Tampoco voy a tener que esconderme de Ian (por eso de su venganza).

Pero lo malo es que en estos días la cena la prepara mi otro hermano mayor, Dylan. No voy a mentirte Diario, todo lo que Dylan cocina sabe horrible.

La comida que hizo hoy, por ejemplo, estaba más que horrible y encima la cubría una cosa verde que no me animé a preguntar qué era.

Si me dejara cocinar a mí, comeríamos mejor. ¿Sabías que soy un buen cocinero, Diario? Pero no puedo decirle eso a mi hermano porque él es muy sensible con estas cosas y se enoja o se pone triste con mucha facilidad.

Ayer me perdí la cena… no… en realidad no tenía apetito. No comí porque después de lo de Francis, solo tenía ira acumulada y nada más. Me fui a dormir. Hoy a la mañana solo pude tomar la mitad de un té. ¡Ah! Y tampoco pude comer en la escuela porque no quería cruzarme con el trio de idiotas en la cafetería. Era muy arriesgado.

Así que podrías decir que al final sí me comí esa cosa que hizo Dylan. "Podrías decir" porque no lo terminé todo. Aunque tenía mucho hambre, mi estómago no estaba tan desesperado como para querer "eso".

P.D: Mientras "cenábamos", Dylan dijo que nuestra tía llamó y que dijo que dentro de unos días nos iba a dejar a nuestro primo, Peter, para que lo cuidáramos.

Es lo único que me faltaba para que esta semana se convirtiera en la peor.

-.-

**Viernes**

-.-

Diario:

En tu corta vida de diario, ¿Alguna vez conociste a alguien como Francis? ¿O Gilbert? ¿O Antonio?

Es como si en la tienda dónde Lukas te compró, hubiera tres diarios que se creyeran los mejores diarios del mundo. Que los demás diarios los consideraran los diarios más simpáticos de la tienda, pero que para vos fueran los más estúpidos.

Si esto te pasó, Diario, no dudes en decírmelo.

Yo como tu dueño iría a la tienda a comprar esos diarios, arrancaría sus páginas una por una y los quemaría hasta que se hagan cenizas. Pero también te diría que a veces la venganza no es la mejor opción (eso último lo dije en voz alta para que Ian me escuche). También te diría que no tenés nada que envidiarle a esos diarios, porque sos genial a tu manera y que tenés que estar feliz como sos. Incluso cuando en vez de tener el cabello sedoso del diario rubio, tengas unas horribles cejas… aunque vos no tengas cejas…

Cuando uno piensa en esas cosas, la venganza se justifica… lo que no se justificaría sería el vengarte de tu hermano menor por accidentalmente tirarte té encima (esto también lo dije en voz alta)

-.-

**Hola después de tanto tiempo…**

**Pasaron muchas cosas malas en estos meses por eso no estuve por acá…**

**Pero ahora ya volví con más cosas para gente que me cae bien C:**

**Esta historia está dedicada a Victoria, que me pidió si no le podía escribir algo dónde Inglaterra escribiera un diario íntimo~ Así que acá está!**

**No sé cuántos capítulos va a tener- **

**Bueno, eso es todo~! **

**-.-.-**


End file.
